Somewhere I Belong
by Little-dhamphir
Summary: Kiera writes in her diary the night before she will take the faction test to help her decide which faction she will choose in the choosing ceremony the day after tomorrow. This is her tale of the struggles and triumphs she endures as she seeks out the answers she desperately desires to find out who she is and where she really belongs.


Dear Diary,

Today is my sixteenth birthday. That means that I will be placed with the next group of sixteen years in the next choosing ceremony the day after tomorrow where we will decide what faction will be our family homes for the rest of our lives. As terrifying as the test may be, I am just as excited to take it. This is an amazing opportunity that I was given and I am truly happy for this. Especially when this test could help me figure out who I really am as a person as I try to fit in with the society.

Eight years ago to this day, I found out that my "mother" transferred out of Abnegation. The night before her choosing ceremony, a factionless woman was in the process of giving birth to a child. As she crid for help, my "mom" overheard her and came to help out. Sadly, the factionless woman suffered from complications of child birth and passed away shortly after I was born. My adoptive mom (who I see as my real mom really) just could not leave me in the streets to die along with my real mother. She took on the amazing, and self-less act of choosing to care for me and raise me as her own child. But my birth was going to cause problems for her parents.

You see, her mom and dad were members of the abnegation's city council (what abnegation member isn't?!) and had a reputation to uphold as council members to the rest of the city. They could not be frowned upon for having to care for an infant that was born in the factionless sector of the city. It was against the rules because I was technically factionless as well. I should not have had a right to be a part of the faction system at all. As such, she and her parents sat down to discuss the situation my mom and put her parents in as well because of her decision to take care of me as her own.

Her parents told her that they would support her through whatever means possible and pleaded with her to not let their council title's affect her decision at tomorrow's choosing ceremony. They kindly advised her to decide what the best needs were for me and choose which faction for my mom to be a part of for the rest of her life where she could care for me in the best way possible. My mom decided to leave abnegation so that she could care for me as well as protect her parent's titles.

The next day at the choosing ceremony, her parents (my grandparents in retrospect) held on to me as she slit her hand and watched her blood get "absorbed" by the soil that symbolized Amity. It was her selfless sacrifice that ultimately saved my life and prevented me from having to be dumped again in the factionless sector.

When I found all this out on my eighth birthday, I was distraught. At the same time though, I couldn't help but feel happy that my adoptive mother cared so much for me that she completely changed her lifestyle to protect every single person she loved and would allow them all to lead a life as happily as possible.

Sadly, my mom was never able to tell me anything about the factionless woman. She tried searching for any information that could help her identify the woman with the help from my adoptive father as well. Because of this, I have no clue who I really am as a person or where I could have belonged if my mom never became factionless. I am hoping the test will help shed some light on which faction I could have belonged to. This may help me track down other members of my real family and who my mom (and my real dad to an extent) was as a person.

Once I find out which faction I best belong to, I will transfer out of Amity (if need be) and go to the faction where my true blood family awaits.

Wish me the best luck in my future search!

Kiera

* * *

Author's Note: I always wondered about what would happen to the babies that were born in the factionless district. This is my take on what could have happened if an Abnegation member helped assist in a childbirth. This story will not follow the war plot-line that occurred in the actual Divergent series nor will it be entirely in diary format. I hope you enjoy the story as it continues!

- Little-dhamphir


End file.
